Bugs Bunny vs. Maxwell
Bugs Bunny vs. Maxwell is an episode of DBX, featuring Bugs Bunny from the Looney Tunes and Maxwell from Scribblenauts. Description Who of these characters from the same companies, that are reality warpers will win? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOOSHED DBX! Pre-Fight Bugs was walking in a city, until he saw Maxwell. Bugs: What's up doc? Maxwell: Let's fight rabbit! Bugs: OK, doc! HERE WE GOOO!!! Fight Bugs and Maxwell hit and kicked, until Bugs slaps Maxwell and Bugs enters in a hole. Maxwell decides enter in the hole, but Bugs was behind Maxwell and hits Maxwell with a mallet. Bugs laugh at Maxwell, who gets up, while Bugs takes out his Lightsaber, while Maxwell takes out a sword, but Bugs cut the sword with his Lightsaber and Bugs tries to cut Maxwell, who dodges and hits Bugs in aside. Bugs save his Lightsaber and throws carrots at Maxwell who dodges and takes out a gun, trying to shoot at Bugs who dodges all the bullets and takes out a iman, catches the gun and then Bugs uppercuts Maxwell. Bugs: Ha, ha! Angry, Maxwell takes out a axe and tries to cut Bugs, but was a Bugs's doll and the real Bugs throws a cookie with dynamite at Maxwell, tht explodes and sends Maxwell in the air and then land on the ground. Bugs decides pulls out a woman's disguise and Maxwell no know that was Bugs. Maxwell: Excuse me, you have seen a rabbit here? Bugs: No Bugs try to kiss Maxwell, but his ears reveal Bugs. Maxwell: Take this rabbit! Maxwell hits Bugs in the face. Frustrated, Bugs pulls out a mallet and hits Maxwell in a tree and Bugs transforms in Super Bugs, but Maxwell transforms in his Superman custome. Both hit and kicked several times in the sky, until returns to the normal and both fall to the ground. Bugs and Maxwell gets up and Bugs decide hit Maxwell in aside and takes out a gun, trying to shoot at Maxwell, who dodges. Bugs used the Acme Super Speed Vitamins run at Maxwell, but Maxwell transforms in his Flash custome and hits and kicks several times, until both hit in a wall. Bugs takesout his invisivility perfume and hits Maxwell several times, but Maxwell takesout his notebook and writes that Bugs returns to normal. Bugs: Oh no! Bugs takes out his Magic Hat and creates vegetable monsters, but Maxwell writes that the vegetable monster and the hat dissapears. Bugs: Yikes! Bugs takes out his Time Machine, but Maxwell write that the Time Machine dissapears. Bugs: Oh boy! Angry Bugs transforms in Monster Bugs, but Maxwell takes out his Green Lantern costume, and Bugs and Maxwell hit and kicked several times, until Bugs returns to normal. Bugs: Damn! Maxwell hits Bugs Bunny in aside, but Bugs cames out to the cartoon. Bugs: Now you are in my world! Bugs draws an anvil and try to smash Maxwell, who quicly takes out his notebook and writes that the anvil dissapears. Bugs: Bad movement! Bugs try to erase Maxwell, who writes Death, killing Bugs. K.O. Maxwell: Phew! Results The winner is: MaxwellCategory:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights